Remus & Hermine
by very.loud
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten - Zeit für Remus und Hermine, über einige Dinge nachzudenken.
1. Kapitel: Remus

Remus & Hermine, 1.Kapitel  
  
Remus:  
  
Da waren sie: Harry, Ron und.....sie. Hermine. Die drei wÃ¼rden wie schon im Jahr zuvor Weihnachten mit mir und Sirius verbringen. Sie stapften mit Paketen beladen durch den Schnee und kamen lachend auf unser Haus zu.  
  
Unser Haus.... Nachdem Sirius' Unschuld bewiesen worden war, zogen wir zusammen in ein Haus in Hogsmeade. Ich unterrichtete hin und wieder in Hogwarts, allerdings nur, wenn es gerade keinen Lehrer fÃ¼r Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln KÃ¼nste gab.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine. Sie hatten vor 2Â½ Jahren ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht und gingen nun jeder einer anderen TÃ¤tigkeit nach. Harry arbeitete wie Sirius als Auror, Ron hatte eine Stelle im Zaubereiministerium und Hermine studierte an einer Zaubererhochschule, um spÃ¤ter als Lehrerin fÃ¼r Verteidigung gegen die dunklen KÃ¼nste arbeiten zu kÃ¶nnen. Sie wÃ¼rde sicherlich eine sehr gute Lehrerin sein und dann mit ihrer Familie glÃ¼cklich in Hogsmeade wohnen. Sirius glaubte fest daran, dass Ron und Hermine irgendwann heiraten wÃ¼rden, nur noch nichts von ihrer gegenseitigen Zuneigung wÃ¼ssten und er ihnen diese Weihnachten einen AnstoÃŸ geben mÃ¼sse, damit sie es endlich merkten.  
  
Schon betraten sie das Haus. Sofort breitete sich ihr frÃ¶hliches Lachen Ã¼berall aus und das Haus schien gleich wÃ¤rmer zu sein.  
  
"FrÃ¶hliche Weihnachten Remus! Wo ist Sirius?"  
  
"Hallo Harry", lachte ich. Er ist oben in seinem Zimmer. Und schon stÃ¼rmten er und Ron nach oben.  
  
"Professor! Wie schÃ¶n sie zu sehen." Hermine lÃ¤chelte und umarmte mich zur BegrÃ¼ÃŸung. Sie duftete nach Erdbeeren und Vanille. Ich schloss meine Augen, um mich allein auf ihren Duft konzentrieren zu kÃ¶nnen. Wahrscheinlich dauerte die Umarmung schon viel zu lange, als ich sie wieder los lieÃŸ und "Herzlich Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Heim, Hermine" murmelte. Es war fast unertrÃ¤glich. Dieses MÃ¤dchen beschÃ¤ftigte mich viel mehr, als es gut war.  
  
Meine Gedanken wurden von Harrys, Rons und Sirius "leichtfÃ¼ÃŸigem" Trampeln auf der langen Treppe unterbrochen. Auch Sirius begrÃ¼ÃŸte Hermine mit einer Umarmung. Sofort begann ein kurzes GesprÃ¤ch darÃ¼ber, wie die Reise der drei hierher verlaufen war.  
  
"Hermine, wir mÃ¼ssen noch einen Weihnachtsbaum organisieren. Kommst du mit?", fragte Harry, nachdem alle versichert hatten, dass die Fahrt mit dem Zug ganz gut absolviert worden war.  
  
Hermine grinste. "Ist wohl besser, wenn ich mitkomme. Aus irgendeinem Grund zweifle ich an euren FÃ¤higkeiten, den perfekten Baum auszusuchen."  
  
Und schon machten sich Harry, Hermine und Ron auf den Weg. Ich beobachtete sie, wie sie in den groÃŸen Wald liefen und kurz fÃ¼r eine kleine Schneeballschlacht verweilten. Dann verschwanden sie zwischen den BÃ¤umen.  
  
"Ja, perfekt fÃ¼r einander", seufzte ich und drehte mich um. Ich erschrak ein wenig, als ich einen grinsenden Sirius auf der Couch entdeckte.  
  
"Was gibt's Padfoot?", versuchte ich mit einem Grinsen, von mir abzulenken. Sicher hatte er etwas bemerkt.  
  
"Nichts, Moony, nichts, ich Ã¼berlege mir nur gerade, wo ich den Mistelzweig aufhÃ¤nge. Ich muss sicherstellen, dass sich Hermine und Ron dort wenigstens einmal treffen."  
  
Er hatte also nichts bemerkt. Gut.  
  
"Uhm, wie wÃ¤re es mit der TÃ¼r zwischen Wohnzimmer und KÃ¼che. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich dort irgendwann gleichzeitig befinden kÃ¶nnten."  
  
"Ja, das scheint perfekt", antwortete er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen. "Hier werden sie sich bestimmt treffen." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab in die eine, den Mistelzweig in die andere Hand und sprach "Aficio". Damit war der Zweig befestigt.  
  
Ich wandte mich ab und ging in die KÃ¼che. Bestimmt wÃ¤ren die drei bald zurÃ¼ck und kÃ¶nnten dann etwas heiÃŸes bitter nÃ¶tig haben.  
  
TatsÃ¤chlich kamen sie bald mit einer riesigen Tanne aus dem Wald zurÃ¼ck. Halb durchgefroren nahmen sie auch gern den Tee an, nachdem sie ihre MÃ¤ntel ausgezogen hatten. Dann begaben wir uns alle in das groÃŸe Wohnzimmer, wo Sirius die Tanne zumindest schon aufgestellt hatte und stolz davor stand.  
  
"So grÃ¼n, wie sie im Moment ist, kann sie natÃ¼rlich nicht bleiben. Nehmt bitte Eure ZauberstÃ¤be und schmÃ¼ckt sie so, wie es Euch am besten gefÃ¤llt!", verkÃ¼ndete Sirius und die vier nahmen ihre StÃ¤be hervor und schmÃ¼ckten den Baum nach ihren Vorstellungen. Ich hielt mich im Hintergrund. Sollte man an Weihnachten nicht frÃ¶hlich sein? Ich schaffte es einfach nicht wirklich, kÃ¤mpfte aber mit mir selbst, um eben jene schlechtere Stimmung vor den anderen geheimzuhalten.  
  
Nach einer Weile nahm auch Hermine vom bunten Treiben der anderen drei Abstand und kam auf mich zu.  
  
"Professor, wollen sie nicht auch etwas an den Baum zaubern?", fragte sie mit einem LÃ¤cheln.  
  
Ich lachte. "Nein, nein, ich Ã¼berlasse das besser den Spezialisten."  
  
Auch sie musste lachen, denn genau in diesem Augenblick zauberte Ron eine riesige GummibÃ¤rschlange an den Baum.  
  
"Und ich dachte, selbst Ron wÃ¼rde irgendwann erwachsen werden!", versuchte Hermine zwischen den Lachern zu sagen.  
  
"Vielleicht ist er ein Ã¤hnlich schlimmer Fall wie Sirius. Sieh ihn dir an: er ist 42 und benimmt sich immer noch wie ein ZwÃ¶lfjÃ¤hriger", fÃ¼gte ich mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu. Hermine lÃ¤chelte und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Ich drehte mich schnell um, unfÃ¤hig ihren Blick zu ertragen. Wenn sie mich jetzt etwas fragen wÃ¼rde, kÃ¶nnte ich nur stotternd antworten...  
  
Gosh, ich benahm mich wie ein Teenager. 'Remus Lupin, reiÃŸ dich zusammen!', befahl ich mir immer wieder selbst, doch es wollte nichts nÃ¼tzen.  
  
SpÃ¤ter saÃŸen wir alle gemeinsam an dem runden Tisch im Wohnzimmer und nahmen das Weihnachtsessen zu uns. Ich weiÃŸ nicht mehr, was es gab, denn ich konnte mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Dennoch versuchte ich zumindest etwas zu mir zu nehmen, um nicht unnÃ¶tig Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. Nach dem Abendessen machten wir uns daran, den Tisch abzurÃ¤umen. Als ich gerade die gesÃ¤uberten Teller in den Schrank verschwinden lieÃŸ, hÃ¶rte ich Sirius rufen. "Ah! Stop! Ihr seid unter dem Mistelzweig! Ron, du hast die Ehre Hermine zu kÃ¼ssen..." Ich konnte Sirius' zufriedenes Grinsen fÃ¶rmlich hÃ¶ren. Beinahe wÃ¤ren fÃ¼nf Teller zu Bruch gegangen...Ich lieÃŸ meinen Blick langsam zu den beiden gleiten. Ron hatte seine Hand unter Hermines Kinn und hob ihren Kopf vorsichtig an. Keiner der beiden schloss die Augen und ihre Lippen berÃ¼hrten sich wohl auch nur kurz, doch dieser Kuss schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern. Als sie sich wieder trennten, johlten Harry und Sirius vor Freude auf. Hermine sah zu mir, errÃ¶tete und lÃ¤chelte nervÃ¶s. Ich nahm an, sie hatte den Kuss genossen. Ich freute mich ja fÃ¼r sie, doch dadurch lieÃŸ sich der stechende Schmerz in meinem Brustkorb auch nicht verdrÃ¤ngen....  
  
Der Abend verlief weiterhin recht gemÃ¼tlich. Wir sangen und erzÃ¤hlten uns Geschichten. Ich hatte mir den groÃŸen Sessel, der am Fenster stand ausgesucht und blickte immer wieder hinaus in die Winterlandschaft. Die Schneeflocken taumelten langsam nach unten, wÃ¤hrend das Feuer im Kamin prasselte. Nach und nach gingen die anderen zu Bett, bis auch Sirius mir eine gute Nacht wÃ¼nschte. Ich blieb. Noch konnte ich nicht schlafen... Ich dachte Ã¼ber alles nach, was heute passiert war. Ja, Hermine und Ron... Sirius hatte Recht: FrÃ¼her oder spÃ¤ter wÃ¼rden sie zu einander finden.  
  
Und ich? Ich wÃ¼rde weiterhin ihr guter Freund Remus J.Lupin bleiben....immerhin. 


	2. Kapitel: Hermine

Anmerkung: Danke fÃ¼r die Reviews:-)  
  
@Kitsumi: Die geschichte hat nur drei Kapitel und ist schon fertig. Sie war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk.  
  
Remus & Hermine, 2.Kapitel  
  
  
  
Hermine  
  
Weihnachten zusammen mit Sirius, Harry, Ron und Remus... Ich hatte mich schon sehr lange darauf gefreut. In den letzten Jahren konnten wir uns nicht sehr oft sehen: Sirius und Harry hatten genug als Auroren zu tun, Ron war immer im Ministerium beschÃ¤ftigt und ich studierte das Fach, das mich wÃ¤hrend meiner Schulzeit am meisten beeindruckt hatte. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, das Fach, in dem mich ein Lehrer am meisten beeindruckt hatte? Schon seit ich Professor Lupin zum ersten Mal im Zug getroffen hatte, war ich von ihm fasziniert. Was als harmlose SchwÃ¤rmerei eines MÃ¤dchens begann, hatte sich zu etwas sehr tiefem entwickelt. Doch wie sollte ich es ihm sagen? Die Lage war aussichtslos. Zudem schien jeder zu erwarten, dass ich frÃ¼her oder spÃ¤ter Ron heiraten wÃ¼rde. Ich glaubte, dass er dieser Sache nicht abgeneigt war....das schien zumindest sein Kuss zu zeigen, den er mir gab, weil wir zusammen unter dem Mistelzweig standen. Ich wurde das GefÃ¼hl nicht los, dass Sirius und Harry nicht ganz unschuldig daran waren....  
  
Immer wieder suchte ich an diesem Heilig Abend Remus' NÃ¤he. Er sah gesund aus, aber irgend etwas schien ihn zu beschÃ¤ftigen. Ich hoffte, mit ihm noch allein sprechen zu kÃ¶nnen, doch zumindest ab diesem 24.Dezember sollte es mir verwehrt bleiben. Ich ging frÃ¼h zu Bett, wÃ¤hrend die Ã¼brigen vier noch lange sitzen blieben. Ich wusste, dass Remus ein FrÃ¼haufsteher war und plante deshalb am nÃ¤chsten Morgen so zeitig wie mÃ¶glich aufzustehen. Vielleicht kÃ¶nnten wir dann reden. Nur worÃ¼ber? Ich kÃ¶nnte ihn in ein GesprÃ¤ch Ã¼ber die Inhalte des Studiums verwickeln... Oder?  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es tatsÃ¤chlich sehr frÃ¼h, genauer gesagt war es noch tiefste Nacht. Die Uhr auf meinem Nachttisch zeigte 2:00 Uhr an. Was nun? Bis zum Morgen wÃ¼rden noch einige Stunden vergehen. Wieder einzuschlafen schien unmÃ¶glich. Ich hÃ¶rte ein schwaches Klirren von unten her und beschloss nachzusehen, ob noch alles in Ordnung war. Vielleicht hatte sich ein EichhÃ¶rnchen eingeschlichen.  
  
Vorsichtig, um die anderen nicht aufzuwecken, tapste ich die Treppe hinunter. Im Wohnzimmer bewegte sich etwas und das Feuer im Kamin brannte auch noch. Leise ging ich auf das groÃŸe Zimmer zu und Ã¶ffnete die schwere TÃ¼r. Dort hockte Professor Lupin und kehrte vorsichtig ein zerbrochenes Glas auf eine kleine Schaufel. Ein wenig erschrocken blickte er auf.  
  
"Hermine!", flÃ¼sterte er. "Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht aufgeweckt...."  
  
"Nein, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Ich hÃ¶rte ein Klirren und wollte nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist..."  
  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin wohl nur nicht ganz aufmerksam heute."  
  
Eine Pause entstand, in der ich nervÃ¶s auf den Weihnachtsbaum blickte.  
  
"M...MÃ¶chtest du auch eine Tasse Tee?"  
  
"Ja, gern." Ich versuchte zu lÃ¤cheln.  
  
Remus verschwand in der KÃ¼che und kam schon kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurÃ¼ck. Ich hatte mich derweil auf der kleinen Couch am Fenster neben dem Kamin plaziert. Er reichte mir die Tasse und zÃ¶gerte kurz, bevor er sich neben mich setzte. Ich stotterte ein "Danke", denn so nah, wie ich ihm in diesem Moment war, schien es mir annÃ¤hernd unmÃ¶glich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich schnupperte am Tee, der ganz wunderbar nach Karamel duftete. Zwischen den langen Pausen, die keineswegs unangenehm waren, plauderten wir Ã¼ber mein Studium. Ich sagte ihm sogar, dass er der ausschlaggebende Punkt fÃ¼r mich war, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen KÃ¼nste zu studieren, woraufhin er errÃ¶tete. Oh, wie gern hÃ¤tte ich ihm in diesem Augenblick Ã¼ber seine Wange gestrichen, doch war dies ja undenkbar.  
  
Ich weiÃŸ nicht, wie es passierte....aber nach ein paar Stunden schlief ich ein. Ich trÃ¤umte einen wunderbaren Traum, in dem meine WÃ¼nsche erfÃ¼llt wurden. Als ich am Morgen aufwachte, dachte ich beinahe, dass es gar kein Traum gewesen war, denn ich lag eingekuschelt in seinen Armen. Wie gut sich das anfÃ¼hlte... Ich sah in sein Gesicht. Remus schlief noch und hatte ein LÃ¤cheln auf seinen Lippen. Vorsichtig wagte ich es sogar, mit meiner Hand Ã¼ber sein Gesicht zu streichen. PlÃ¶tzlich schlug er seine Augen auf und ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihm die BerÃ¼hrung erklÃ¤ren sollte. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mir eine Ausrede auszudenken, was aber gar nicht nÃ¶tig war. Er hatte es anscheinend nicht bemerkt.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Hermine", sagte er noch etwas schlÃ¤frig.  
  
"Guten Morgen", antwortete ich ihm. Wir waren uns so nah, dass ich seinen Atem spÃ¼ren konnte. Dann passierte das UnmÃ¶gliche: Er kam noch nÃ¤her und unsere Lippen berÃ¼hrten sich - erst vorsichtig, dann immer stÃ¤rker, verlangender, lÃ¤nger. Seine Arme schlossen sich fester um mich und ich strich sanft Ã¼ber sein Haar. Alles um uns herum verschwamm und wurde unwichtig, bis....ja, bis Sirius und Harrys Stimmen von oben zu vernehmen waren. Der Kuss fand ein abruptes Ende und Remus sah mich, fast ein wenig erschrocken an. Ich versuchte zu erkennen, was er fÃ¼hlte. Er sprang von der Couch auf und murmelte etwas von "Oh Gott, was habe ich getan...." und "Verzeih mir bitte..." Dann lief er nach drauÃŸen und schloss die TÃ¼r mit einem lauten Knall. Ich blieb allein zurÃ¼ck - gefangen in einem Taumel der GefÃ¼hle von Ã¼berglÃ¼cklich bis fÃ¼rchterlich betrÃ¼bt. Was hier eben geschehen war, Ã¼berstieg alles, was ich bisher erlebt hatte. Ich stÃ¼tze meinen Kopf in meine HÃ¤nde. Sicher, ich wurde schon vorher gekÃ¼sst: Victor, George, Ron... Aber keiner hatte je derart starke GefÃ¼hle in mir wecken kÃ¶nnen. Remus.... Wo war er jetzt? Warum war er fortgelaufen? Aber die wichtigste Frage drÃ¤ngte sich auf: Was fÃ¼hlte er? Ich stand nun auch auf und  
  
schlÃ¼rfte nach oben. Auf der Treppe begegnete ich Harry, dem ich nur ein "Morgen" entgegenbrachte, bevor ich in meinem Zimmer verschwand.  
  
Als Sirius, Harry, Ron und ich am FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ckstisch saÃŸen, war Remus immernoch nicht zurÃ¼ck. Nach einer Weile Ã¶ffnete sich die TÃ¼r und herein kam ein vollkommen durchnÃ¤sster Remus mit ein paar Zweigen auf dem Arm. "Ich....ich habe ein wenig Holz geholt", murmelte er, bevor er ohne mich nur anzusehen, in seinem Zimmer verschwand.  
  
Ein seltsames GefÃ¼hl machte sich in mir breit.... 


	3. Kapitel: Und nochmal Remus

Remus & Hermine, Kapitel 3  
  
  
  
Remus  
  
Was hatte ich nur getan?! Was hatte meine Selbstkontrolle schwinden lassen?! Was hatte meine GefÃ¼hle Ã¼ber meinen Verstand gewinnen lassen?! Die Antwort war einfach: Hermine. Ich hatte genau das getan, was ich seit einiger Zeit zu vermeiden suchte.  
  
Ziellos rannte ich nun durch den Wald. Der Schnee fiel recht stark. Ich versuchte, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu erlangen. Allerdings erinnerte ich mich immer wieder an ihre zarten Lippen auf den meinen, ihre HÃ¤nde in meinen Haaren, sie in meinen Armen....  
  
Es war falsch.... Sie war einige Jahre jÃ¼nger als ich. Ich war ein Werwolf. Sie war so gut wie mit Ron zusammen.... Drei GrÃ¼nde sie nicht lieben zu dÃ¼rfen, gegen einen sehr schlagkrÃ¤ftigen dafÃ¼r: Ich liebte sie. Und sie? Liebte Hermine mich? Sie hatte mich gekÃ¼sst. Soviel stand fest. Was hatte sie also dazu bewegt, mich nicht wegzustoÃŸen? Meine Ãœberlegungen brachten mich nicht sehr viel weiter und so kehrte ich wieder um und ging nach Hause. Auf dem Heimweg nahm ich noch ein paar Zweige mit, um eine Ausrede zu haben, warum ich bereits so frÃ¼h aus dem Haus gegangen war.  
  
Als ich wieder an dem Ort war, den ich zuvor fluchtartig verlassen hatte, saÃŸen alle anderen beim FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck am Tisch. Auch sie... Ich blickte sie nicht an, sagte nur "Morgen" und verschwand so schnell wie nur mÃ¶glich in meinem Zimmer. Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich vollkommen durchnÃ¤sst war und fÃ¼rchterlich fror. Ich sprach einen kurzen Trockenspruch, was aber auch nichts daran Ã¤nderte, dass ich immer noch fror. Ich brauchte einen Tee - dringend! Ich hÃ¤tte mir einen zaubern kÃ¶nnen, ja, aber das war doch nicht das gleiche... Ich musste also wieder in die KÃ¼che. FrÃ¼her oder spÃ¤ter musste ich Hermine sowieso wieder gegenÃ¼ber treten, warum also nicht jetzt sofort.  
  
ZÃ¶gernd ging ich die Treppe hinunter und betrat die KÃ¼che. Harry und Sirius waren schon mit dem Abwasch beschÃ¤ftigt.  
  
"Moony, wo warst du vorhin?"  
  
"Ich war nur etwas spazieren." Wo war nur Hermine?  
  
Sirius stellte mir eine heiÃŸe Tasse auf den Tisch. "MÃ¶chtest du auch etwas essen?"  
  
"Nein, danke." Essen? Das war wohl das letzte, woran ich im Moment denken konnte. Ich nippte an meiner Tasse und achtete eigentlich nicht auf das GesprÃ¤ch zwischen Harry und Sirius, bis ich die Worte "Hermine", "Ron" und "endlich" vernahm. Was wÃ¼rde endlich sein? Da die beiden betreffenden Personen nicht anwesend waren, nahm ich an, dass Ron Hermine gerade sagte, wie sehr er sie mochte. Ich schluckte. NatÃ¼rlich war mir eine derartige Entwicklung der Dinge schon zuvor in den Sinn gekommen, doch wenn ich an ihren Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig und an mÃ¶gliche Wiederholungen dessen dachte, wurde mir unwohl. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Als Ron und Hermine Ã¼ber das ganze Gesicht strahlend die KÃ¼che wieder betraten, wurde mein Unwohlsein nur noch verstÃ¤rkt. Ich wagte nicht, von meiner Tasse aufzublicken.  
  
"So, jetzt wo wir alle anwesend sind, kÃ¶nnen wir ja endlich die Geschenke Ã¶ffnen." Sirius schien Ã¼berglÃ¼cklich. Kein Wunder, schlieÃŸlich hatte er in den letzten Jahren nicht besonders viel schÃ¶ne Weihnachtstage erlebt. Ihm und den anderen zuliebe, zwang ich mich zu lÃ¤cheln. SchlieÃŸlich war Weihnachten!  
  
Wir setzten uns alle auf den Teppich herum um den Baum. Die Geschenke wurden verteilt und das Auspacken eben jener begann sofort. Ich hielt mich noch zurÃ¼ck, weil ich die anderen gern dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich Ã¼ber die Geschenke freuten. Sirius freute sich wie ein Kind Ã¼ber die Muggeleisenbahn, die ihm Ron und Harry mitgebracht hatten. Harry bekam von Hermine und Ron einen neuen Besen, einen "Fairy3000", zum Quidditschspielen, was er in seiner Freizeit immer noch gern tat. Ich sah nicht, was in der kleinen Schachtel war, die Ron Hermine gegeben hatte. Vielleicht ein Ring? Warum quÃ¤lte ich mich selbst mit diesen Gedanken? Ich war froh, dass ihnen auch meine Geschenke gefielen. PlÃ¶tzlich spÃ¼rte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und ich wusste, dass es ihre war. Im nÃ¤chsten Moment spÃ¼rte ihren Atem an meinem Ohr.  
  
"Ich danke ihnen Professor. Das Geschenk ist wunderschÃ¶n." Als ich vor einem Monat in der Londoner Innenstadt war, hatte ich ein Antiquariat der Muggel entdeckt. Dort sah ich eine uralte Ausgabe von Shakespeares Sonetten. Ich hatte sie repariert und vom Staub der Jahrhunderte befreit. Die Ausgabe hatte einen roten Einband und darauf goldene Schrift.  
  
Hermine setzte sich nun neben mich und blÃ¤tterte in dem Buch. Dann lÃ¤chelte sie mich an.  
  
"Professor, wÃ¼rden sie mir die Ehre erweisen und dieses fÃ¼r mich lesen. Sie reichte mir das Buch und zeigte auf das Sonett 116.  
  
"Sehr gern", antwortete ich ihr. Ich zitterte ein wenig, rÃ¤usperte mich und begann zu lesen.  
  
Nichts kann den Bund von treuen Herzen hindern,  
  
Die wahrhaft gleichgestimmt. Lieb' ist nicht Liebe ,  
  
Die Trennung oder Wechsel kÃ¶nnte mindern,  
  
Die nicht unwandelbar im Wandel bliebe.  
  
Ich sah kurz vom Buch auf und fand Hermine direkt vor mir. Sie sah mich an und schien jede Bewegung von mir genauestens zu studieren. Ich besann mich wieder auf die Verse vor mir.  
  
O nein! Sie ist ein ewig festes Ziel.  
  
Das unerschÃ¼ttert bleibt in Sturm und Wogen,  
  
Ein Stern fÃ¼r jeder irren Barke Kiel, -  
  
Kein HÃ¶henmaÃŸ hat seinen Wert erwogen.  
  
Lieb' ist kein Narr der Zeit, ob Rosenmunde  
  
Und Wangen auch verblÃ¼hn im Lauf der Zeit -  
  
Sie aber wechselt nicht mit Tag und Stunde,  
  
Ihr Ziel ist endlos, wie die Ewigkeit.  
  
WÃ¤hrend des dritten Strophe war es um mich herum ganz still geworden. Die anderen lauschten meiner Rezitation. Ich wagte nicht aufzublicken, aus Angst Hermine in Rons Armen zu sehen.  
  
Wenn dies bei mir als Irrtum sich ergibt,  
  
So schrieb ich nie, hat nie ein Mann geliebt.  
  
Ich lieÃŸ mir einen Moment Zeit, um mich wieder zu sammeln. Dann sah ich in die Runde - nein, eigentlich sah ich nur auf Hermine. Sie lÃ¤chelte mich immer noch an. Ich hÃ¶rte Applaus und bedankte mich. Ich zitterte immer noch und beschloss kurz hinaus zu gehen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
  
Da stand ich nun im Schnee und atmete tief ein und wieder aus. PlÃ¶tzlich spÃ¼rte ich wieder eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
  
"Remus..." Es war Hermine. Sie hatte zum ersten Mal 'Remus' und nicht Professor gesagt. Ich drehte mich um und erschrak fast ein wenig, als ich sah, wie nah sie mir war.  
  
"Hermine, ich..." Weiter kam ich nicht, denn sie hatte mir ihren Finger auf den Mund gelegt. Im nÃ¤chsten Augenblick waren an der selben Stelle ihre Lippen. Ich hÃ¤tte wohl auf Wolke Sieben sein kÃ¶nnen, wenn da nicht meine Bedenken gewesen wÃ¤ren. So unterbrach ich den Kuss.  
  
"Aber...aber was ist mit Ron?"  
  
Hermine sah mich verwundert an.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Ich dachte, ihr wÃ¤rt...zusammen."  
  
Jetzt lachte sie.  
  
"Nein! Wie kÃ¶nnte ich mit Ron zusammen sein, wenn ich....", Hermine machte eine Pause. "Remus", sie strich zÃ¤rtlich Ã¼ber mein Gesicht, "ich liebe Dich."  
  
Hatte sie das eben wirklich gesagt? Ich glaubte meinen Ohren nicht. Wahrscheinlich grinste ich im Moment wie ein verliebter Trottel. Aber das war ich ja auch. Sanft zog ich sie zu mir und kÃ¼sste sie. Hermine legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals. Ich verzierte ihr Gesicht mit kleinen KÃ¼ssen, bis ich schlieÃŸlich an ihrem Ohr angelangt war.  
  
"Ich liebe dich", flÃ¼sterte ich und umarmte sie fest. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie mich tatsÃ¤chlich liebte. Wie hatte ich diese Prinzessin verdient? Ich spÃ¼rte einzelne TrÃ¤nen des GlÃ¼cks meine Wangen hinunter laufen. Sie kÃ¼sste sie weg. Dann sah ich sie an. Hermine strahlte Ã¼ber ihr ganzes wunderschÃ¶nes Gesicht. Was war da noch der Schnee, der unablÃ¤ssig auf uns hernieder taumelte, oder die KÃ¤lte, die uns umgab? Alles war egal, so lange meine Prinzessin bei mir war.  
  
Was ich in diesem Moment nicht wusste war, dass Sirius, Harry und Ron zufrieden grinsend am Fenster saÃŸen und uns beobachteten. Wie ich spÃ¤ter erfuhr, wollte Sirius niemals Ron und Hermine zusammen fÃ¼hren. Nein, sein Plan war genauso verlaufen, wie er sich das gewÃ¼nscht hatte....  
  
  
  
ENDE 


End file.
